A New Take on Negima
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: What if Anya fell in love with Negi? My first fanfic. Rerated T. I'm not planning any lemon for this one... Well, maybe I am. New layout.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I mention below, and the story is based on the manga Mahou Sensei Negima (or Negima! Magister Negi Magi)**

* * *

**A New Take on Negima**

by: Jennon-Donnon

_A/N This is my first fanfic so bear with me... I decided to develop this idea I had into a story. Please enjoy..._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_After the graduation ceremony._

"Negi, what does your scroll say? Mine says I'm gonna be a fortune teller in London!" While saying this, I silently wished that we were both in the same country.

"Which country is your attachment in?" Negi's onee-san seemed worried for her, even though she isn't really his sister.

"I'm just about to take a look!" Negi seemed excited as he said this. "Oh boy..."

"Well?" I was very nervous, and I repeated the same phrase over and over in my head: Please let us be together... Please let us be together...

"Uh well... A teacher..." Negi seemed surprised by his assignment. "And it's in Japan..."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Onee-san and I exclaimed at the same time. How in earth can a 10-year old kid be a teacher? He can at least be... With me... What the hell am I thinking!

Onee-san and I hurried to catch up with the Headmaster, which happens to be Negi's grandfather.

"Headmaster! What do you mean by 'a teacher'!" Onee-san exclaimed, obviously concerned for Negi.

"Ah... A teacher eh..." Even as he said this, the Headmaster didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Are you sure it isn't some kind of mistake? A ten-year old can't be a teacher! It's impossible!"

"Yeah! And he's so innocent and careless and short..." I was disappointed by the fact that Negi was not going to be with me.

"But, if that's written on his graduation certificate, then that is what he's to do. No arguments!" Negi's grandfather seemed amused somehow... "The only way to become an outstanding wizard is to try your best, whatever your assignment!"

"Oh my..." Onee-san promptly fainted.

"Onee-san! Pull yourself together!" Negi tried his best to wake onee-san up, but to no avail.

The Headmaster sighed. "Don't worry, the head of the school you're going to is a good friend of mine. You'll be fine. So give it your best."

Negi was listening intently to what the Headmaster was saying, while I was still recovering from my shock earlier.

"I will!" Negi's voice brought me back to reality. "I'll do my best!"

I know you will do your best, Negi... But, I made a promise to you... That I would help you reach your dream... To find your father...

That afternoon I decided to speak with the Headmaster.

"Um... Headmaster? Can I speak with you?"

"Hm..." He gave me an appraising look, as if reading my thoughts. "Yes, Anya, What do you want us to talk about?"

"It's about Negi's assignment..." I stuttered.

"I guessed as much. His assignment cannot be changed, as it is a special assignment. Yours, however is a totally different matter." He was looking at me with a glint in his eyes, as though he had thought of something clever.

"What do you mean by, 'a totally different matter?'" I was wondering what that could have meant.

"Well, nowadays, the number of people who believe in 'magic' and 'fortune-telling' is very low... This means you may choose to get a different assignment. I have something in mind. Something that involves my grandson, Negi."

I was immediately filled with hope. "What is this assignment, Headmaster?"

"Reread your scroll when you leave this room. As I said to Negi a while ago, the only way to become an outstanding wizard is to try your best, whatever your assignment. You may take your leave."

I thanked him and left the room, feeling happier than I was when I entered. Then, I opened the scroll...

"A student in Japan. You will join the class Negi is teaching, class 2-A."

When I had read this over about 20 times, I entered the Headmaster's room again.

"Thank you, Headmaster!"

"I knew you would come back inside. I have one thing to ask you: Do not tell Negi or his Onee-san until the start of the school term. It's best to keep this as... a surprise."

End of Prologue

* * *

**_Omake_**

Negi is leaving tomorrow. I decided to do this with him.

"Negi..." I began.

"Yes, Anya?"

I stared into those eyes of his that I loved so much...

"Is it okay... If... We form a pact?"

"WHA?"

_**End of Omake**_

* * *

_A/N And that's it. Hope you liked the prologue... Please review! And suggest some ideas for me to use... Rest assured that if I use your ideas I'll include you in my Acknowledgements... _

Postscript:  
An Omake is sort of an extra... I checked this on an online dictionary...


	2. Reminisce, Deja vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters. Please don't sue me. I'm poor, you won't get a cent by doing that to me.**

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: Layout has been fixed and remade!

Anya: Well, get on with it then!

_Note: Anya is my co-host for Author's Notes and Commentaries._

Jennon-Donnon: Fine... Here you go! Chapter 1! Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Reminisce, Déjà vu**

* * *

I wondered why the Headmaster wouldn't let me tell Negi or Nekane-onee-san...

I could understand why he didn't want me to tell Negi. What I couldn't get was why I shouldn't tell Onee-san... Maybe the Headmaster thinks she might let it slip to Negi, intentional or not...

And so the last few days of preparation went by, while Negi and I studied the Japanese language. We weren't studying together though... He still didn't know that I was going to be in his class.

On the day before our departure, the Headmaster called us to his office (one by one, of course). Negi received his fake graduation certificate from Oxford, and the info that he was going to teach middle school girls.

When I entered the room, I felt the magic radiating from all the strange artifacts, presumably the Headmaster's collection. I haven't entered his office before, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Ah, Anya. Have a seat please." He motioned for me to sit down. "I trust that you have kept Negi in the dark about your reassignment?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good. I have informed the Headmaster of your new school about your reassignment. Oh, I have something to ask you. You specialize in teleportation, am I right?"

"Um... Yes Headmaster, but my range is still quite small... About a 2-3 km radius."

"Hm... Guess it can't be helped. You may take the train to the airport tomorrow. Here's your plane ticket to Japan." He handed an envelope to me. "Now for the details of your assignment. You will pose as Negi's student. There are two reasons for doing this. The first reason is to keep Negi out of trouble. He is still a kid anyway. The second..." He looked me straight in the eye as he continued, "...is to track his progress. I sense that he has immense magical power, and he might just surpass his father and I."

I nodded to show that I understood. So, Negi has a lot of potential...

"Oh, one more thing. Take these." He handed a jar of blue and red pills to me. "These are age-deceiving pills... I believe you understand why I'm giving these to you... You may leave now."

That night I couldn't fall asleep immediately. The thought of flying on an airplane for the first time... And with Negi(-kun) at that... Well, I do know the feeling of flying, as I had done so many times on my broom (and with Negi on his staff)...

When I did fall asleep, I had dreams about the two of us, flying together on his staff... And that wierd dream where the two of us were kissing (I don't remember anything of that sort happening)... And that other dream were we... Gah! I shouldn't dream about such things...

(Jennon-Donnon: I'll leave it to you to think about what that dream was... :P

Anya: Hey! No A/N in the middle of a chapter!)

And morning came... After having a shower and breakfast, I checked and double checked my belongings. I noticed a picture which was taken a few years ago... before that incident. Negi and I were in front, with Onee-san and Stan-san behind. Stan-san was looking his usual grumpy self, while Onee-san was smiling. Negi was grinning (like an idiot). I was pouting, with my arms crossed over my chest.

The picture brought some memories... Memories of the village, of some days when Negi seemed so excited because Onee-san was visiting, of that snowy night...

I still remember how scared I was then... Until I saw Negi running. He was crying again...

"I thought... sob... that if I got into enough trouble... sob... Father would come... sob..."

And I still remember how the other villagers fought... And how they fell.

The last thing I remembered was someone who looked very much like Negi... But older (and taller). Then I blacked out...

Shoving these memories aside, I reviewed the plan... Onee-san and Negi would see me off on the London train, then I would teleport into the Airport train after drinking a pill and changing into my new school uniform. Then, I would tail Negi to the airport. Hopefully, I would get the seat beside him...

"Bye Anya!" Negi was excited, since he was going to start his assignment once we arrive in Japan.

"Take care of yourself!" Nekane-Onee called out.

I waved back and moved deeper into the train. Then...

"_Flamma et aqua, Audi! Teleportus!_"

I found myself in a cubicle in the Airport train's toilet. I quickly popped a pill in my mouth and began changing into the Mahora Gakuen school uniform.

Suddenly, I heard the main toilet door open, then some light footsteps...

Creak...

"Aaah!" Negi screamed.

"Aaah!" I shrieked back.

"W-what are you doing in the male toilet!"

"M-male toilet?"

"And... Why are you half-naked!" Negi said, quickly covering his eyes with one hand.

I felt relieved that I had taken the pill before changing, but I also felt embarassed because Negi saw me like this...

"Eeeeeek!" I dashed out of the male toilet with my stuff, straight into the female toilet, locking the cubicle door behind me.

I heard footsteps again, from outside my cubicle.

"Um... Are you here? I'd like to apologize for what happened just now..."

Hmph. Always acting like an English gentleman... Though I think he'll grow up into a fine one. I opened the door to face him.

"It's okay... Hey, what are you doing in the female toilet?"

"Eh?" Negi was blushing really hard. Touché.

I sighed. "By the way, I'm... Yakumi Jyoseito. What's your name, little boy?" Aargh... It's hard to stay in character...

"Negi Springfeild! Nice to meet you, Yakumi-onee-san!"

"Well, we better go and sit down... The train's departing soon."

"Hai, Yakumi-san!"

As the train pulled away from the station, I decided to start conversing with Negi.

"Negi-kun, where's your destination? You look too young to travel alone..."

"Um, I'm going to Japan as a teacher..."

"Huh? You're qualified to be a teacher?"

"Yes... I'm going to start teaching at Mahora Gakuen..."

"Mahora Gakuen? Hm..." I took out the letter sent by the Headmaster of Mahora. "That's where I'm going too..."

"Eh? What a coincidence..."

I almost sighed with relief there... It's a good thing he said "what a coincidence" first...

And so I looked forward to this long yet wonderful train ride.

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: Well, there you go, Chapter 1. Sorry I took a long time to write this one... I got distracted by a lot of things.

Anya: Yakumi? You named me Yakumi?

Jennon-Donnon: Yeah, what's the problem with that?

Anya: It's... weird. Do garlic and spices go well together? (Read translations below.)

Jennon-Donnon: Well... I think so. ----(Doesn't have a clue about what Anya meant.)

Anya: And my spell key... Well, I think it's okay. Hey reader! Flame this guy please... Well, maybe you can just review properly, I'm not too pissed at him... yet.

Jennon-Donnon: Bye guys. I hope to upload the next chapter soon... I haven't started on it yet.

Anya: Well... Get working then!

Jennon-Donnon: Fine... You don't have to shout...

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_English:_

Well, since Anya and Negi are English (from UK), I used some UK English terms here...

Toilet - Comfort room

_Japanese:_

Onee-san - elder sister, can be used for girls older than oneself

Mahora - the proper name of the academy

Gakuen - Academy

_Strangely:_

Mahora - great and splendid land (Yamato word), excellent location, splendid place

Yamato - Ancient Japan

Negi - green (spring) onion

_Anya's "name":_

Yakumi - Spice

Jyoseito - Schoolgirl

_Latin:_

Flamma et Aqua, Audi! - Anya's spell key, literally "Flame and Water, Hear me!" I made this key up, since we've never seen Anya use spells, and she obviously should have a spell key by now...

Teleportus - Teleportio didn't sound right, so I changed it to this. It's better now. "Tele" means "distance", "portus" means "to move". Hence, "teleportus" means "to move over a distance".


	3. Ikken, First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. What I do own are the following: Anya's alias Yakumi Jyoseito (Yakumi is the first name...), her spell key (Flamma et Aqua, Audi) and little else.**

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: Okay, this is the next chapter... Time for a fated meeting!

Anya: Hey, Jennon-Donnon, who's this Osaru-nee?

Asuna: Hey! Watch your mouth kid, who do you think you're calling a monkey!

Anya: Well, you look like one, you act like one... Then you are one!

Asuna: Why you...

Jennon-Donnon: Hey girls, cut it out!

Anya & Asuna: Shut up, hentai-shousetsuka!

Jennon-Donnon: I am not a pervert!

Anya & Asuna: Oh, stop denying it... Hey, we're wasting time here, get on with the chapter!

Jennon-Donnon: Okay... Here you go people! Chapter 2!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Ikken (First Meeting)**_

* * *

The rest of the train trip proved uneventful (except for the part when Negi fell asleep on my lap.) As we neared the Airport, Negi woke up.

There was a (mad) scramble for the train doors. Negi held on to my arm tight as people buffeted us from all directions.

When most of the people had gotten off the train, Negi and I strode over to the check-in counter. We got seats next to each other, Negi on the seat near the window, me on the seat near the aisle.

As we got on the plane, Negi couldn't hide how excited he was to ride a plane for the first time, while I tried to control the same feeling... Must stay in character...

During the flight, Negi kept alternating from looking out the window, to talking with me, to sleeping (he still acts like a kid, despite his new job.)

We rode another train to the Mahora campus. People kept looking in our direction, particularly at Negi. The train was packed, and I was afraid that Negi might suffocate from the breasts pressed against him...

There was a sudden gust in the train, and screams from girls (including myself) as we tried to keep our skirts down... Somehow, I felt this had something to do with Negi...

Finally the train arrived at the Mahora middle school campus. There was one swift river of people, egged on by the announcements made by the student council, with threats of demerit points and detention for late comers. I realized I was also in danger of being late, so I used magic to enhance my speed. I still had to meet the headmaster...

Negi was far ahead of me. He had thought of using magic too, and was as fast as any sprinter in the track and field club.

I had felt a strong magic when I arrived. Feeling curious, I scanned the area for any sign of magic...

I detected three people of immense magic capability, aside from myself... Of course Negi was one of them. The other two were not far from him. The first girl had orange hair, tied into ponytails with bells. She seemed athletic, as her companion was trying to keep up with her on roller skates. Her magic felt strange, different in a sense that it cancelled out the magic power of this school in an a certain radius around her... Could this be... No, probably not... The girl on the skates had long, brown hair. Her magic felt like that of the Magic Academy's resident healer, with a mix of another magic I am not familiar with... There were other smaller traces, but those two were the most prominent...

I heard snatches of conversation from the two girls...

"A friend of the headmaster is probably an old fart too, I'll bet!" orange hair-nee was saying.

"You think so? Today's horoscope says it's a day for a destined meeting..." brown hair-nee san said.

"Eh? Really?"

"See! Right here!" A pause, then, "it also says if you say the name of the person ten times, and end with a 'WOOF!' your wish will come true..."

"You're kidding?" Orange hair-nee seemed to hesitate, then, after a sharp intake of breath, "TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, WOOF!" Her sudden outburst was met by shock by most (if not all) of the students.

Brown hair-nee sweat-dropped. "Man, Asuna-san, you really will do anything for Takahata-sensei... I can't believe you did it..."

An aura of evil intent emanated from Asuna. "I'll kill you!"

"Let's see... Next, do a handstand and spread your legs, run for 50m... And then say 'MEOW!'"

"Eh? Over my dead body!"

"Wow, you sure can run fast, Asuna-san! And I'm using these too..."

"I can't help being athletic!"

Then, Negi drew up beside Asuna, startling the two.

"Excuse me..." Negi began, "but your aura has heartbreak written all over it."

Oh no... Negi and his big mouth...

"W-wha... Y-you..." The words eventually sunk in, then... "What's with this stinky kid?"

Negi screamed in surprise. Then, "I overheard you talking about horoscopes, so I..."

"If you're talking rubbish I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

"I-it's just that your aura has heartbreak..." Asuna cut him off.

"You said it again!"

I decided to help Negi out.

"Negi-kun! What did you say to that onee-san? Apologize now."

"But..." Negi tried to reason out.

"Hey, what the hell is a stinky kid like you doing here?" After saying this, Asuna picked Negi up effortlessly with one hand. "Let me tell you! I really hate kids! I'm going to erase you! Disappear!"

"Help!"

"Asuna-san, calm down! He's just a kid! He's probably from the elementary school, plus he's kawaii..."

"Why the hell is this brat here anyway? This is the Mahora Middle School Girls' District, which means you don't belong here kid!"

"Asuna-san, right? Please put him down. You see, he's..."

"You know this kid? Why did you bring your younger brother here anyway?"

"No, you got it wrong! He's..."

"Ah, long time no see, Negi-kun!" a male voice interrupted. This guy seemed to have magic powers, yet I wasn't able to detect him earlier (he might have been out of my range.)

All of us looked up, and noticed a person by the window. I suddenly recognized the speaker... Takamichi T. Takahata, a celebrity in the magic world... Though when compared to the Thousand Master, Takahata is nothing... What is he doing here anyway? And how did he know Negi-kun? Wait, I remember something... We met him a few years back, he said he dropped out of being a mage... Yet he cut a 30-foot high waterfall in half with one fist...

I noticed that Asuna was blushing really hard. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Takahata-sensei!" chorused the two girls. Sensei... So he is a teacher...

"Takamichi! Long time no see!"

"They... They know each other?" Asuna was surprised.

"Welcome to Mahora Gakuen Middle School, Negi-sensei."

"Ah... Sensei..." Brown hair-nee was saying.

"Ahem. Pleased to meet you both! I've been sent her to teach English for the semester. My name is Negi Springfield!"

"WHAT?" Asuna seemed absolutely shocked at this revelation. "Wait... Wait a minute! You mean, you're a teacher! What's going on!" Asuna grabbed the front of Negi's jacket. "A silly squirt like you? A teacher!"

"Calm down, Asuna-san!" Brown hair-nee and I tried to calm Asuna down, but to no avail.

"Don't worry. He's practically a genius!" Takahata-sensei said.

"That may be, but still, sensei..."

"Besides," Takahata-sensei continued, "from today onwards, he'll probably be replacing me as the form teacher of you guys in Class 2-A." I couldn't help but notice his emphasis on the word "replacing," and Asuna's (obvious) wincing at the word.

"B-but I don't want him as our form teacher! Besides, he said I'm headed for heartbreak... Ack!" she said, stopping herself. "I mean he said some really mean things just now..."

"But it's the truth!" Negi tried to explain.

"Don't tell me it's the truth! I told you! I hate stupid little kids! Especially short, plain, wet behind the ears kid like you!" Her sudden outburst angered me.

"Hey! That's not nice! You shouldn't say such things to a kid!" I shouted.

"You! How are you related to him anyway!"

Before I could make up an excuse, Negi sneezed just like the way he did too many times before... And, just like before, his sneeze had, ah, disastrous effects. Oh, I remember now. That gust of wind in the train was his doing...

"KYAA!"

Bear panties... Somehow, the other three witnesses were thinking exactly the same thing as I was...

The awkwardness in the air was too overwhelming. Luckily, Brown hair-nee had gym clothes in her bag, and lent these to Asuna.

We soon ended up in the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster! Please tell us what's going on!" Asuna's irritation was quite obvious.

"Well now, Asuna-san..." The headmaster shifted his attention to Negi. "I see.. You've been sent to Japan to teach as part of your training, and not an easy subject to teach either..."

"Hai, headmaster! I'll do my best!"

"But you have to undergo some teacher training first, from now until March." There was a sudden change of expression on the headmaster... "By the way, Negi, do you have a girlfriend?"

An uneasy silence followed, with all 3 females in the room blushing. Then... "How about her? This is my granddaughter, Konoka!" indicating Brown hair-nee.

WHAM!

"Cut it out, Gramps!" Konoka had somehow materialized a stone hammer, which she had brought down on her grandfather's skull.

"Just wait a minute! How can a kid be a teacher? It's weird! And to be our form teacher too..." Asuna was still absolutely vexed at losing Takahata-san as her form teacher. "And what about the child-labor laws..."

"Negi," the headmaster seemed to ignore Asuna, "this training will not be an easy one, and you will be sent home if you fail your task. There's no second chance. Are you prepared for it?"

"Hai, I'm ready! I'll do it! Please let me do it!" Negi replied, with much excitement in his voice.

"Hmm... We'll get you started right away then! Let me introduce you to Shizuna-sensei, our guidance counsellor. Shizuna-sensei!"

"Hai, headmaster!" A busty woman about 20-30 years old entered. Negi turned, in time to bury his face in her bosom (accidentally.)

"If you need any assistance, look for her," the headmaster said, "she will help you."

"Hai, headmaster..."

"Oh, that reminds me. Konoka, Asuna! I hope you won't mind putting Negi-sensei up at your lodging for the time being. He hasn't got a place to stay..."

Another uneasy silence...

"EH?" Asuna seemed... er... pissed off. Well, "pissed off" is an understatement... "You're joking, right? Headmaster, it's a joke, right! Plus, a boy in a girls' dormitory! That's absurd!"

"He's really quite cute! And he's just a kid, he won't be that bad!" Konoka seemed to like Negi...

"BUT I HATE KIDS!"

"Now, now, Asuna, you be nice. Ah, Yakumi, can you stay back for a while?"

The others left the room, Asuna still fuming.

"Quite violent, that one." The headmaster didn't seem very surprised at Asuna's behavior just now. "Well, Yakumi... Or shall I say Anya. I have received the details of your assignment. If Negi fails, you will remain here as a student. Are you clear on that?"

Wait, I hadn't heard that part before! "Hai, headmaster. I am prepared." Oh no, I spoke without thinking again...

"And I see that you are using age candy pills to change your appearance. I suggest you train yourself in illusionary magic so as not to rely on those pills, they leave a trace of magic more detectable than a spell. I recommend a student in your new class, to be your teacher in that."

"Who is she?"

"Hohoho, you'll find out for yourself. Well, off to class for you."

"Hai, headmaster." I stood to leave.

"Wait, I forgot something. It concerns you lodging..."

I can't believe I forgot about that. I turned to face the headmaster.

"You will be lodging with..."

* * *

Jennon Donnon: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Anya: Where am I lodging?

Jennon-Donnon: Erm... I haven't thought of that yet. (grins sheepishly...) I think I'll let the readers/reviewers decide. Though I'm leaning towards placing you in the same room as Osaru over there.

Asuna: What Osaru are you talking about!

Jennon-Donnon: You mean who. (points to Asuna)

Asuna: Why you... ADEAT! (Ensis Exorcisanz materializes in sword form.)

Jennon-Donnon: HEY! No weapons allowed! (ducks as sword swings over head.) That does it. Rastel Mascir Magister... Wait, that's not my spell key. I don't need a spell key! Flammas Exarmatio!

Asuna: Waa... Sukebei!

Anya: Hey! Look what you did to us!

Jennon-Donnon: Er... Here are the translations... (proceeds to run around as Asuna and Anya give chase, firing random spells while covering their naked bodies.)

* * *

_**Translations: **_

_Japanese:_

Onee-san - elder sister, can be used for girls older than oneself

Nee - same as above

Kawaii - cute

Ohayou Gozaimasu - good morning

Sensei - teacher

Osaru - monkey

Hentai - pervert

Shousetsuka - author, fiction writer

_Interestingly:_

Negi - green (spring) onion

Anya's "name":

Yakumi - Spice

Jyoseito - Schoolgirl

_Latin:_

Ensis Exorcisanz - Asuna's artifact, Demon-banishing (Demon exorcizing) sword

Rastel Mascir Magister - Negi's spell key, borrowed (somewhat) by me

Flammas Exarmatio! - Flames, Disarm!

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: (visibly bruised and bleeding.) Guys! Have pity and review... And vote for Anya's room placement. PM's count.

Anya: And that's one more chapter done. Time to say goodbye to Asuna!

Asuna: Bye folks! I need to go train with Setsuna, and maybe scold Negi a bit...

Anya: I heard that!

Jennon-Donnon: Cue music! (_Can this be love, I'm feeling right now..._)

Anya: Oh shut up.


	4. Kaishi, A Beginning

_Jennon-Donnon:_ _Before I get on with the chapter, I'd like to congratulate True Serac for actually pulling off a great story. Nice work, dude. I'd also like to send my best regards to my other colleagues in this category. First of is Hououza, writer of 'Juugo'. Ten-Faced Paladin's 'Neo Negima' . Ambrant Arandel, writer of the now famous 'Child of Mine' and 'A Day Indoors', this guy's a damn good writer. TFKeyes, writer of 'The Wonders of Love', (un)official possible sequel to 'Child of Mine', keep it up, you're doing great. Master Masa Random, writer of 'Screwed Up', the guy who, I hope, won't run out of ideas as it might lead to inevitable deletion of his (her? Their?) fic. KC Komicer's 'Vergrandis Magister Ferociter'. Raedric and 'Negima Back to the Past'. notcreativeenoughtomakeone's 'Assistant teaching. Stone-Man85's 'Negima Remix'. Caladbolg777's 'Dante May Negima? A Tale of Dante'. Kunai the Ninja's 'Mahou Sensei Negima: Family Secret'. Ryutaro's 'Ministra Magi Imperia'._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Mahou Sensei Negima (or Negima! Magister Negi Magi). I do claim the rights of using Anya's alias Jyoseito Yakumi (Yakumi is the first name...), her spell key (Flamma et Aqua, Audi) and little else.**

Anya: I hate disclaimers.

Jennon-Donnon: Why do you say that?

Anya: BECAUSE YOU WRITERS MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE ARE PART OF YOUR PROPERTY! WE'RE NOT!

Jennon-Donnon: ... Oh shut up.

Anya: Fine.

Ayaka: Hm? Who's this cute little kid?

Jennon-Donnon: Oh, she's Anya, Negi's childhood friend.

Ayaka: Negi-sensei...

Asuna: Why am I here?

Jennon-Donnon: I don't know... Ask yourself then.

Asuna: Oh yeah... I came here to have my revenge on you! Adeat!

Jennon-Donnon: Er... Ayaka? Some help needed here...

Ayaka: Negi-sensei...

Jennon-Donnon: Bloody hell! She's still thinking about her precious Negi-sensei... Or is it Chizuru and Asuna on her mind right now? (dodges Ensis Excorcisanz) Haha! Still hot from last time?

Asuna: I can't believe you wrote that stuff up in that ero-fic of yours! Hentai! Sukebei! (She's referring to my other fic... XD Points to M section... NSFW)

Jennon-Donnon: Er... (dodges another slash) Ayaka! Snap out of it already!

Ayaka: Oh? Hey, Asuna-chan, let's go grab a snack or something...

Asuna: Hm? Sure.

Jennon-Donnon: ...

Anya: Well, enough of that. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kaishi (A Beginning)**

* * *

"You will be lodging with Negi, Asuna and Konoka. This will make it easier for you to do your assignment."

"Hai, headmaster."

"Alright, that is all for now."

I stood up to bow and left the room. That's going to be hard... I have to keep my secret and Negi's at the same time... The headmaster made me Negi's guardian somehow...

I saw the others further along the corridor, Negi and Asuna in front, Konoka and Shizuna-sensei behind. Asuna and Negi refused to look at each other. I giggled at this, they seemed like small kids having a quarrel. I decided to catch up to them.

"Hey Konoka-chan, did I miss anything?"

"Oh, nothing much, Yakumi-chan," Konoka replied with a smile. It seems Konoka always smiles.

"Ah, Asuna-kun, Konoka-kun, you may go ahead," Shizuna-sensei said.

Asuna turned around to face Negi. "I will not let you stay with us. Forget it! You can just find a sleeping bag and lay it out somewhere... Now, if you'll excuse me, sensei!"

"Hey! Asuna-chan, that's rude!" I said.

"Well, too bad for him, Yakumi-chan." And with that, my two new classmates continued along the corridor.

"Um... What now?" Negi turned to ask me.

"I'll try to convince her later... I'm lodging with them anyway," I replied. I saw Negi's spirits lift up after hearing this.

"Oh, Asuna-kun is very lively, but she's a good girl," Shizuna-sensei said. "Oh, by the way, here's the class register. Yakumi-kun's picture has already been placed there." She turned to face me. "Yakumi-kun, you may sit beside Evangeline-kun, near the back of the classroom."

"Hai, Shizuna-sensei," Negi and I said at the same time.

"Are you okay with the lessons, Negi-sensei?" I asked.

"Um... I'm starting to get a little nervous..."

"Ah, here's your classroom!" Shizuna-sensei announced when we reached a door with the sign 'Mahora Chuu Gaku Class 2-A'.

"Yakumi-kun, I'll introduce you to the class first." Shizuna-sensei entered the room.

While she spoke to the class, I decided to scan the room for anything out of place. Hm... A few traps, obviously set for Negi... A weak magical aura, and another mid-level mage in training along with the other two I had noticed earlier (Asuna & Konoka). Another magical aura, something powered by magic... Probably a golem of some sort...

"Her name is Jyoseito Yakumi. I hope you'll be good friends to her." That was my cue to enter the room. I walked over the ropes which were already in place... I don't want to spoil their fun.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Watashi wa Jyoseito Yakumi desu," I said with a bow.

Suddenly, most of my new classmates flocked around me, with a barrage of questions.

"Wow, you speak perfect Japanese?"

"H-hai..." I was taken aback by their actions...

"Are you really from Wales? Do you know the new teacher?" asked a redhead girl with an armband with 'Mahora News' printed on it.

"Hai, hai..." I answered both questions.

"Are you the new teacher's girlfriend?" asked a black-haired girl with two 'antennae', as people would say.

This made me blush hard. "I-Iie..."

"Okay, class, settle down, it's time to meet your new sensei," Shizuna-sensei said.

My classmates sat down, though not so quietly. Apparently, they were excited to meet Negi. It seems they didn't know a 10-year old (technically 9-year old) kid would be teaching them. I moved to my seat at the back, near the weaker magical presence I felt earlier. She smirked at me, before turning her attention to Shizuna-sensei.

"Class, meet your new form teacher, Negi Springfield-sensei."

Negi entered the room, only to cause a blackboard eraser to fall on him. Apparently, someone had set the trap while the class was interviewing me. Then it hit me. Baka Negi... His air barrier had stopped the eraser while it was a few inches above him. The whole class was shaking with anticipation... Everyone had noticed this strange sight, though only a few knew what it meant.

"_Flamma et Aqua, Audi... Aqua Vaporus, Dispello_," I muttered under my breath while gripping my extra practice wand in my pocket. The spell caused his barrier to disperse, and the eraser dropped on his head.

"N-Nani!" Negi asked, before tripping on a rope, which triggered a bucket (which fell on his head), some suction-cup arrows (which hit his body and his butt) and the teacher's table. Oh, wait, the teacher's table was already there in the first place. "Abubububu..." Negi said while rubbing the bump on his head.

Some girls rushed forward to remove the bucket and the arrows.

"Nani? It's only a kid!"

"Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Gomenasai, we thought you were our new form teacher..." Apologized a girl with long, blonde hair.

"Listen, girls! This IS your new form teacher! Why don't we get him to introduce himself?" Shizuna-sensei said. "Negi?"

"Umu.. Hai..." Negi stood up behind the teacher's table. "Umu... Watashi wa Negi Springfeild-sensei, starting from today, I will be teaching Maho... Er, Eigo or English at this school until the end of the third semester. I look forward to meeting you all."

A wave of silenced sweeped the class. Suddenly...

"KYAA! KAWAII!"

Negi found himself surrounded, just like I was. Another barrage of questions...

"How old are you?"

"Ten years old..."

"Are you really from Wales? Is Yakumi-chan your girlfriend?"

"H-hai..." Negi blushed hard before answering the 2nd question. "Iie..."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the moment, I haven't got a place to stay..."

I noticed an orange-haired 'Megane' speaking with Shizuna-sensei... Apparently, she could not believe that Negi would be teaching us. Er... Cross out that part where I was thinking that she's a 'Megane'...

"Is this kid really gonna be our form teacher from today? Are you sure we can make this cute cherub ours?" some of my classmates asked Shizuna-sensei.

"Now, now, girls, he's not a present," Shizuna-sensei replied.

"But you can eat him!" I quickly added.

"Kyaa! He's really our teacher!" they squealed.

"Hey! Are you really smart?" The questions have started coming again.

"Umu... Well, I have graduated from university..."

"Eh! SUGOI!"

"KAWAII!"

I saw Negi breathing a sigh of relief.

"Girls, although Negi-sensei has the qualifications of a full-fledged teacher, he's still younger than all of you. So be nice to him, alright?"

"HAI, Shizuna-Sensei!"

What a relief, they're not all the same as Asuna... Speaking of the devil...

"You! What did you do to the blackboard eraser? Hmm? There's something fishy about you!" Asuna said, while grabbing the front of Negi's jacket.

I stood up in protest. "Hey! Lay it off, Asuna-chan!" I said.

"She's right, Asuna-chan. Everyone, back to your seats! Let's not make things difficult for Negi-sensei." A tall blonde girl was looking at Asuna. I swear that some flowers appeared behind the blonde for a while... "How about letting Negi-sensei go, Asuna-chan? Although that pose really fits the behavior of a violent Osaru like you."

"NANI!" Asuna had throbbing veins all over her face. But veins don't throb, do they? I thought arteries did...

"You see, Asuna-chan, Negi-sensei is a child prodigy who graduated from Oxford," I said.

"As long as he can teach, age isn't and shouldn't be a factor. Sensei, would you like to proceed with homeroom now?" The blonde asked.

"Ah... Sure..." Negi said.

Asuna loosened her grip on Negi. "Trying to act the part of a model student, Ayaka-iincho-san?"

"Well," the blonde replied, "one cannot hide one's true nature. It's only natural I behave in a refined way, as that is my character."

"Yeah, true nature... You shotacon!" Asuna sneered.

"Eh? You?"

Er... Shotacon? Ah, that... Why did Asuna say that, though?

"Please refrain from making such ridiculous comments! You're one to talk anyway, Osaru! Ojicon!"

Ojicon! Oh yeah, Takahata-sensei... Oh boy. Please don't let this be a fight... What a way to start his teaching career...

"Baka Iincho-san!"

The two had grabbed the front of each others' jackets.

"I know ALL about you and Takahata-sensei..."

"You dirty rat! This is not the place to bring this up!"

A fight it is.

"10 Shokken on Iincho!" An orange-haired girl started collecting bets.

Shoken? Er... Opinion? Or is it shokken as in, authority? Oh yeah... Negi should exert some authority...

"Um... Stop it..." Negi said timidly.

The class was about to explode into chaos when Shizuna-sensei intervened. "Alright, girls, settle down! It's time for class! Negi-sensei?"

"Hai..."

You better not mess up Negi... I looked around, everyone 'seemed' eager to start.

"Um... Open your books to page 128... And..." Negi strained his body to stretch upwards. "I can't reach!"

Suddenly, Ayaka was at Negi's side with a stool. "Here sensei... Use this..." Some of my classmates giggled at this development. Well, including me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Iincho-san..."

"Shall I support you sensei?" Ayaka said with an obvious laugh.

"Uh... Iie... I'm fine..." Negi's response prompted some girls to say "kawaii"...

Hm? Aura of bloodlust coming from... Asuna! I saw her break a small piece off her eraser, and flick said piece towards Negi. Crap! Gripping my wand again, I chanted. "_Flamma et Aqua, Audi... Aqua Vaporus, Dispello_."

The piece hit square on the back of Negi's head. "Ouch!"

I sighed in relief. I dispelled the barrier in time...

"Heh, kid, you're a mage, aren't you?" the girl known as Evangeline said to me in English.

"Hmph, you're one to talk," I retorted.

Asuna had proceeded to barrage Negi with bits from the rest of her eraser.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Evangeline.

"Hm? Yeah. You'll get used to them," she replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a pencil case had found its way to Ayaka's head. Apparently, she had told Negi on Asuna. This led to another fight between the two. Luckily, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

I stood up to go to Negi.

"So there's really nothing strange about you, eh?" Asuna said to Negi.

"You sure are full of energy, Asuna-chan!" Konoka commented.

"Negi-kun, isn't that Takahata-sensei?" I asked.

"Yo, Negi-kun, how was your first lesson?" Takahata-sensei asked.

"Takamichi, it was awful... I..." Negi started, when Asuna cut him off.

"Konnichiwa, Takahata-sensei! I'm watching out for him! Don't worry, his first lesson was a great success, right Negi-sensei?"

So it seems she does have a huge crush on Takahata-sensei... Her lie told it all.

Takahata-sensei chuckled at Asuna's 'reply'. "Well, I'll be seeing you around, Negi-kun, Asuna-kun. Ja ne."

Asuna was gazing at Takahata-sensei, her eyes gleaming with adoration. Poor girl... It's good that she doesn't know much of the inner world... Not discounting the multitude of mages who can only hope to meet one of the Thousand Master's comrades... It would be best if we left it at that, wouldn't it?

"You like Takamichi, don't you, Asuna-chan?" I asked. I'm not too familiar with Japanese honorifics, so I figured I'd use "-chan"...

"Urusai, Yakumi-chan." It seems she's alright with me using "-chan"... "Oh, yeah, how did you get to know Takahata-sensei anyway?" she asked Negi. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I'll say it once and for all... I am not going to be your guardian! Stick with Yakumi-chan here or something..."

"Er... We're both supposed to room with you, Asuna-chan." I began bracing for another outburst.

"I suppose it's alright then... If you promise to keep this brat away from me."

"Well, that's settled then."

"But I will never accept this brat for a teacher!" She poked her tongue out at Negi, before turning around and leaving with Konoka and the others. I should get around to knowing my new classmates sometime...

"Shall we get going then, Negi?" Both of us had decided to use English when we were speaking with each other.

"Sigh... My first day is finally over..." Negi looked dejected. He was taking it hard on himself... He is still a ten, wait, nine year old kid anyway. At least I'm older than him by a year...

"DOn't take it too hard, Negi." I tried encouraging him, he was working hard after all.

"Hm?" A ball had rolled near Negi's feet. "This is... Ah, No. 2 Akashi Yuna, No. 5 Izumi Ako, No. 6 Okouchi Akira, No. 16 Makie Sasaki! Is this ball yours?"

"Hai, Negi-sensei! Please pass us the ball!" one of them requested. A pink-haired girl with a petite build, and a member of the Mahora Rythmic Gymnastics Club, the girl named Makie Sasaki seemed to always have a smile on her face.

"Ah, sure!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Negi-sensei," a tall and beautiful girl said. Soft-spoken, graceful, and a member of the Mahora Swimming Club, this girl with long, black hair seemed kind.

Bidding farewell to the four girls, we reached a plaza.

"Sigh... my first lesson was a failure..." Negi said after we sat down on the stone steps.

"Don't worry too much, Negi. Although after what Asuna did to you, it is understandable that you'll react like this."

"There. Suits her, doesn't it?" I looked at the open class register.

On the picture of No. 8 Kagurazaka Asuna, Negi had drawn horns and written the words "big bully".

"That's not nice, Negi, cut it out." Then I remembered I had to speak with Evangeline about her magic. "Oh yeah, I have something to do, Negi. I have to go, bye."

As I walked up the stairs leading back to the school, I noticed a dark-haired girl having trouble with going down. No. 27 Miyazaki Nodoka was carrying a stack of books almost as tall as she was. An Officer Librarian, this was probably to be expected. But that stack of books gave me a sense of forboding... Something bad was bound to happen.

And, as if on cue, she slipped. I was gripping my wand in my robes when Negi held out his staff...

"_Rastel Mascir Magister, Aer Ei Descensus Tardo!_"

Surely enough, a gust formed from the end of his staff, which shot forward and under Nodoka to cushion her fall.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister, Aer Mihi Acceleratio!_"

Negi shot forward, supported by another gale. He reached his arms to catch Nodoka as she floated down.

"I-Itai... Are you okay, Nodoka-san?" he asked.

Unfortunately for Negi, I noticed a certain Asuna heading back to the school...

"Damn... _Flamma et Aqua, Audi... Aqua Nebulae Hypnotica_..." I chanted softly.

Apparently, my spell dissipated into water droplets on Asuna. This did not faze her, though... She was staring at Negi, clearly dumbfounded.

"You... You..." Asuna started.

"Um... No... Er..." Negi stuttered.

Nodoka was waking up from the shock. "Sen... Sensei?"

"C'mon!" Asuna grabbed Negi and his staff, and ran off into the woods.

I felt eyes drilling into the back of my head.

"You young people sure make a lot of noise."

I turned to face the newcomer... No. 26 Evangeline Athanasia Katharine McDowell, a blonde girl who looked like a 10-year old... Secretly the Dark Evangel, the Undying Mage, an evil vampire with a large bounty on her head... Apparently, she does not kill women and children.

"Evangeline-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Drop the Japanese, girl. I can speak very good English, including Old English, American, and British, not that that matters."

"Okay, Undying Mage Evangeline. You haven't answered my question yet."

"Am I not allowed to take a stroll on the school grounds after school? And, maybe, to meet the new teacher? Are you denying me those rights?" she sneered.

"That seems alright then," I figured. After all, nobody wants a vampire holding a grudge against them... They are scary blood-suckers after all.

"Well, I have my own question to ask you, girl," Evangeline said.

"Didn't you answer my question with other questions?"

"Don't act smart with me, girl," Evangeline said with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, shoot." I don't want to be sucked dry yet... And even if it isn't the full moon, Evangeline was a Shinso day-walker after all... She's bound to have other tricks...

"How do I address you? Anya or Yakumi?" she asked.

"I prefer Yakumi." Then her question hit me. "How did you know my real name?"

"As you thought, we Shinso day-walkers have our tricks." With that, Evangeline turned around to walk towards the school.

I wasn't able to ask her about her aura... There was something to her... A strange mixture of anger, sadness and desperation was coming from her. I guess I'm better off not asking her about that...

"Memory Obliviate!"

Damn... I forgot about Negi... Knowing him, he might have succumbed to the pressure and told Asuna, only to attempt erasing her memory afterwards.

I was waking towards the woods when I met Takahata-sensei.

"Ah, Yakumi-kun, have you seen Negi-kun?"

"I'm going to meet him now, sensei. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

I felt a disturbance in the For... I mean, I felt a sense of forboding as we were walking to the woods...

"Gomenasai... I made a mistake..."

"Hey Negi-kun, Asuna-kun, what are you two doing?" Takahata-sensei asked. "Eh?"

"No!" Asuna ran off, and Negi gave chase while apologizing.

"Hm... Those two get along well, don't they?" Takahata-sensei asked me.

No, baka. It's a good thing Takahata-sensei has a "disability"... Or else he would have heard me calling him a baka. He's so dense, though...

"Ah, Anya-kun. How was your training?" Takahata-sensei asked.

"Oh, it was quite difficult, what with all the sneaking out we had to do so that Negi could practice new spells..."

"I see... He's quite the hard worker, eh? Not much like his father... That guy preferred doing things his own way..."

"I heard he wasn't called the Thousand Master because of the number of spells he mastered..."

"Quite right, Anya-kun. He was a laid-back person, a drop-out from his own father's magic school. Nevertheless, the few spells he actually learned and used were quite astonishing, to say the least."

"Is that why he was called the Thousand Master? Is it because he could cast a spell at a thousand times of its normal power?"

"Partly because of that, but there were other reasons... Rumor has it that he saved millions of people from thousands of demons all in one day, ten years ago... I never asked him about this, though. He would go mysteriously deaf for a while, or he would immediately change the topic... I guess there was something about that day that changed him. Rumor has it that Nagi Springfeild became more serious, and less laid-back after that day. Some even said he looked less happy, that there was a new sadness behind that smile he eternally wore."

"I see..."

"Anyway, I heard there was something going on in your classroom, why don't you go ahead? I'm going to ask Shizuna-sensei to come too, she was also invited."

As I walked to the classroom, I heard voices from the other end of the corridor. Asuna seemed to have kept a spare uniform in her locker, as she was wearing a school uniform again.

"Got any magic love potions?"

"Nope, sorry..."

"How about a money tree, then?"

"I don't understand what you mean..."

"Hmm... You're not very useful, are you?"

"Well, I can do mind reading..."

"That's it!" Asuna excitedly said.

"What's 'it'?" I asked.

"None of your concern, Yakumi-chan," Asuna said. She was whispering some things to Negi... Then as she slid the door open, while saying something about "get cracking, then" and "I'll get my bag, you wait here!", we saw the whole class assembled in the classroom.

"Welcome to class 2-A, Negi-sensei and Yakumi-chan!"

"Ah, that's right! This is your welcome party, I forgot about it!" I noticed the bag Asuna was holding, which contained plastic bottles of cola and tea.

"Come stand in the center! You two are the stars fo today!" some of my classmates were saying.

"I think I'll pass..." I said, while moving out of the crowd forming around Negi.

"Idiotic airheads, aren't they, Yakumi?" Evangeline said.

"No, I don't think they're that bad, Dark Evangel."

"Ready to die already, Yakumi?"

"Er... I'll pass."

"Good. Argh, staying around these airheads for too long is making my head hurt..."

We looked on as Negi was bombarded with compliments like "kawaii", "your Japanese is good", and the like. Oh yeah, he was bombarded with food too. Takahata-sensei and Shizuna-sensei went in the room after a while.

"Ano... Negi-sensei..." Nodoka, the girl Negi saved earlier, was speaking to Negi. Her long bangs were blocking her eyes from view... Makes me wonder if this was also why she slipped earlier...

"Ah, No. 27 Miyazaki Nodoka..."

"Um... About saving me from that fall just now..." She held out something at arm's length to Negi. "This is for you, sensei! A library card!"

"Hey, Honya's making her move on Negi-sensei!" a red-head with pineapple shaped hair said. No. 3 Asakura Kazumi, member of the Mahora Newspaper Society...

Ayaka, the blonde from earlier, stood up, abruptly ending the teasing.

"Sensei... Here's a little something from me... Think of it as a remembrance..." she said, as a bronze bust of Negi was carried into the room by some maids.

"Hey, Baka-Iincho-san! Stop shoving your bust into other people whom you just met!" Asuna said.

"Well, you're one to talk, aren't you Asuna?" Ayaka replied.

I don't quite understand what they meant, but they started fighting again soon after... And the costumary betting was begun again by No. 17 Shiina Sakurako.

Takahata-sensei was toasting Negi to a successful first day...

"Do you understand now, girl? They're all dense. Even Takamichi is," Evangeline stated.

"Hm... Why don't you give them a chance, Evangeline?"

"There are no 'second chances' in this world, girl. I should know." I could see the sadness in her eyes when she said this. Living for a few centuries must really be hard...

Asuna was whispering something to Negi again... And Negi was holding his palm to Takahata-sensei's forehead while speaking with him... Two bakas facing each other... Negi was being too obvious with his mind reading, while Takahata-sensei doesn't even know what Negi is doing...

Negi then walked over to Asuna, and said enthusiastically, "he's thinking, No Panties!"

Hm... Seems Asuna wanted to know what Takahata-sensei thought of her... Negi should have been more subtle, his mind-reading is too obvious...

Negi had walked over to Takahata-sensei, and back to Asuna. This time he said, "he thought, Bear Panties!"

Asuna's head connected with the concrete wall. Then she slid the door open and ran off.

Negi sure doesn't know how to deal with girls... And, being the English gentleman that he is, he followed Asuna out the door.

"Heh, that Asuna's a lot of trouble..." Evangeline said.

"Well, you're the one who knows her. What's with her eyes, anyway?" I asked.

"Heterochromatia," she replied. "Why do you ask that question? It's not even relevant."

"Huh? You haven't noticed anything weird on her aura?" The vampire should have noticed this by now...

"Heh, I haven't been able to read auras since that bastard did this to me," I saw sadness in her eyes. "It's been ten long years..."

"I know I shouldn't ask, and I won't ask who the 'bastard' is, but isn't ten years quite short compared to how long you've lived, Evangeline?"

She shot me a look that said I've gone too far. "You know very well what will happen if you know too much, don't you, girl?"

"Don't try to act old, Evangeline. It doesn't suit your form." I took out a printout of a 'Wanted' poster which I grabbed from the MahouNet during the lunch break. "Your picture here depicts you as a beautiful woman of 20... Twice your real age, body-wise."

"Shut up. I haven't been able to use glamor magic since I that day, either." She waved me off while saying, "well, whatever. Go and see what your cute little teacher is doing or something."

Oh, that reminds me... What are those two doing outside the classroom?

I found Negi and Asuna on the stairs. Asuna was holding Negi's face, while her hair was down. I felt a twinge in my heart as their faces drew closer to each other... Asuna was telling Negi to close this eyes... I was about to yell "stop it!" when I saw Asuna was pinching Negi's cheeks, and had started stretching his face.

Asuna was laughing at Negi, while he was waving his arms around due to the awkwardness he felt. Suddenly, a flash from nearby blinded us momentarily. I turned to see my classmates, No, 22 Narutaki Fumika, No. 3 Asakura Kazumi, No. 29 Yukihiro Ayaka, No. 17 Shiina Sakurako, and No. 19 Chao Rinshen, with Asakura and Chao holding cameras.

Since Iincho was there, she took the chance to fight with Asuna again... Don't they ever get tired of fighting?

Negi almost snapped and tried erasing everyone's memories, but I had run over and bonked him on the head.

"Ow... What did you do that for, Yakumi?"

"You almost got yourself fired there, Negi. You're not supposed to form romantic relationships with students, remember?"

"But I was only trying to help Asuna..."

Oh boy... That attitude will get you killed someday... It's a good thing you're training as a Magister Magi, or else you would have been dead by now...

When the party eventually ended, I found myself walking with Negi, Asuna and Konoka.

I decided to speak with Konoka about my clubs; I have yet to join one, so I need help in deciding which one to join.

"Hm... Maybe ya'd like to join the Library Exploration Club or the Divination Society?" she asked. "There are other fun clubs, too, like the sports clubs or performing arts clubs."

"I'm not so sure yet which ones I'd like to join... I'll think it over," I said.

"Okay! These things aren't easy to decide, though, so take your time!" she added with a smile.

"If I do, I'd end up not joining any clubs at all," I joked.

Konoka giggled at this, before saying, "is Asuna alright with the two of you staying in our room?"

"Let me ask her," I replied.

"Ah, good news, Yakumi! Asuna already agreed with us staying in their room!" Negi said. He had the class register open in one hand... I noticed he scratched out the horns on Asuna's picture and added the words 'really nice'...

"Well, what are you two doing? Let's go!" Asuna said.

That night, I dreamt of the time when Negi and I were sent to fight a golem outside the magic school... He was so strong and valiant... He even saved me... The ending wasn't too happy on my part, though, since he ended up blowing off the bottom half of my robes with one sneeze...

I woke up at 5am, and noticed the curtains weren't drawn yet.

"_Adaperito_," I lazily chanted.

"Eh? Latin... Yakumi! You're a mage!" Negi asked sleepily.

Oh shit... He found out...

"EH? What are you doing in my bed, brat!"

Jennon-Donnon: And that wraps this chapter up.

Anya: That certainly was a long chapter... I hope your readers aren't disappointed at your long 'hiatus'.

Jennon-Donnon: Damn you, final exams! Screw you, Adventure Quest!

Anya: Those definitely messed your mind up, huh?

Jennon-Donnon: You said it.

short pause

Jennon-Donnon: So, readers, what do YOU think? like the fic so far? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Adore it? Abhor it?

Anya: This guy told me to tell you guys to review.

Jennon-Donnon: Don't forget to actually tell me my mistakes! And vote for what club Anya/Yakumi will join!

_**Translations:**_

_Japanese:_

Hai - Yes

Ohayou Gozaimasu - Good Morning

Watashi wa...desu - I am ... (insert name in place of ...)

Iie - No

Megane - Literally means glasses. Collaquial term for a girl wearing glasses, usually imagined to be really beautiful without the glasses... Which in Chisame's/Chiu's case, is true.

Nani - What

Kawaii - cute

Sugoi - Amazing

Iincho - Class Representative, Class President, whatever you call the class leader... person.

Shotacon - Cradle Snatcher... Whatever that means. Actually someone who likes young boys very much. Shota was derived from the name of a manga character, a young boy who had older females going for him. Or something like that. Con is Engrish (the Japanese 'version' of English) for a 'complex', hence shotacon literally means 'shota complex'. Go figure.

Ojicon - Oji is a word for middle aged gentlemen, con is Engrish for complex... Again, go figure. Ojiicon is worse, as Ojii is a word for a male senior citizen or a grandfather.

Shokken - Meal tickets. Apparently, Mahora Gakuen has a meal ticket system.

Konnichiwa - Actually a misspelling of Konnichiha, meaning Good Afternoon. Probably a mistake made by English speakers who first translated Japanese. I decided to use 'wa' to point out this mistake... Hehe.

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much

Itai - Literally means painful, usually 'ouch'.

Gomenasai - I'm sorry

Baka - idiot

_Interestingly:_

Negi - green (spring) onion

_Anya's 'name':_

Yakumi - Spice

Jyoseito - Schoolgirl

_Latin:_

Ensis Exorcisanz - Asuna's artifact, 'Demon banishing (exorcizing) sword'.

Rastel Mascir Magister - Negi's spell key

Flamma et Aqua, Audi - Anya's/Yakumi's spell key, 'Flame and Water, Listen'.

Aqua Vaporus, Dispello - Used by Anya/Yakumi to dispel Negi's barrier. Uses the water vapor in the air to dispel the wind barrier around Negi. 'Water Vapor, Dispel.'

Aer Ei Descensus Tardo - Used by Negi to slow Nodoka's fall. 'Air, Slow Her Descent.'

Aer Mihi Acceleratio - Used by Negi to speed himself up. 'Air, Increase my Speed.'

Aqua Nebulae Hypnotica - Used by Anya to try making Asuna fall asleep. 'Water, Give Sleep.'

Adaperito - Used by Anya to draw the curtains and open the windows of their room. A beginner's spell which does not require a spell key or a focal point (e.g. wand). 'Open Fully'

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: I reserve the right to use these spells. Anyone who wants to use the incantations in their exact forms (e.g. spelling and word order) may do so only with my permission. If you decide to try and mix the words up or something, feel free to do so only to end up with a grammatically wrong phrase. Oh, and these spells are not yet proven to work in real life. Feel free to try though. XP

Anya: As if you really know how to speak and write Japanese and Latin...

Jennon-Donnon: At least I made a longer chapter this time! Oh yeah, Anya's 'dream' is actually derived from 'Negima? NEO'. And thanks to True Serac for pointing out a very fatal mistake. (Check reviews if you want to know how I screwed myself up.)


	5. Shippai, A Blunder

**Disclaimer: I am almost there. My lawyer has called me about the possibility of the transfer of rights, but the call was somehow cut off. Next time he called, he was at the hospital. Poor guy. Hence, I do not own Negima. Yet. I do own all the spells (Latin, Greek, Japanese or otherwise) I made up here, so there!**

Jennon-Donnon: Man, translating sure is hard...

Anya: Why do you say so?

Jennon-Donnon: I'm taking a translators' test right now, and I have to say that it's bloody tiring...

Anya: Isn't that good? You finally decided to resume work on this after that frustration, didn't you?

Jennon-Donnon: Well, you're right. Hey, Anya, are you always that sarcastic? You're starting to sound like that Kyon guy from the Suzumiya Haruhi series. We should fix that, you know...

Anya: It's probably your fault for reading too much Suzumiya Haruhi novels and fics. What are you gonna do about it?

Jennon-Donnon: This. Negi? Come here.

Anya: EH!? That has nothing to do with... (Blushes furiously as Negi enters.)

Jennon-Donnon: So, Negi, what do you think of Anya?

Negi: Er...

Anya: Stupid brat. Don't say a thing. (Blush deepens.)

Negi: Eh!?

Jennon-Donnon: I'll leave you two there, then. Let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shippai (A Blunder)**

* * *

"EH!? What are you doing in my bed, brat?!"

Asuna's surprise at finding Negi in her bed was a welcome distraction. Whether I liked that fact was a different matter altogether.

"Asuna-san? It's just that I always sleep with my onee-chan... And, er..." Negi stuttered out.

"EH!? You're such a kid! I gave you the sofa to sleep on, didn't I?" Asuna scolded.

"Hey, Asuna-san, don't be to worked up about it. I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon," I tried to reason.

"Really? Well, try waking up early only to find a brat like this in your bed!" Asuna glared at me, then she seemed to remember something. "Oh no, It's already 5 o'clock! I've gotta run! We'll discuss this later!" she said. With this, she hastily changed into her school uniform and rushed off.

"Where's she going?" Negi asked Konoka, who seemed to have woken up to the noise we caused earlier.

"Hm? Oh, paper route," she replied sleepily. She went in the direction of the kitchen, putting an apron on along the way. "I'm making breakfast. How do you like your eggs, Negi-kun, Yakumi-chan?"

"Ah... Sunny side up, please!" Negi replied.

"Hm... Same here, Konoka-chan," I said as I sat at the table.

"Got it!" She said cheerily.

While Konoka was cooking, Negi joined me at the table. "So, you're a mage too, Yakumi?" he asked me in English.

I was hoping he'd forget about it... So I decided to bluff. "What? A mage? Why would you think of such things?"

"But... Earlier, I thought you used magic to draw the curtains..."

"What are you talking about? Anyway, you were sleepy, you must have seen and heard things. I drew the curtains manually. You sure have an active imagination, Negi, to think of such trivial things as magic..."

"Hm? What magic?" Konoka asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Konoka-san," Negi replied, looking quite downtrodden.

"Okay! Breakfast is served!"

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE! I was late getting to my part time job! We shouldn't have let you stay!"

It seems the morning rush was a main part of life in Mahora. Everyone, from Kindergarten to University, was running forward like lemmings... Without the "being stupid animals" part. Lemmings are stupid animals, after all...

I saw Asuna pull Negi towards her. She looked menacing; perhaps she was making a threat to reveal Negi's magic, should he decide to cross her. Konoka was being clueless, as usual.

As Negi and Asuna were conversing, I heard the words "love potion" again... Was he trying to help Asuna? Did he even know that love potions are illegal?

_Ah, well..._ I looked around for a while, trying to imprint the view of the entire school in my mind. The girls' middle school block was straight in front of us, while we had passed the boy's block a while ago. I decided that I should tour the entire school block sometime, and preferably with Negi.

We reached the lockers. As I changed my shoes, I remembered that the time limit for the age pills was almost up. I decided to wait it out at the toilet for a while, so that when I changed back to my usual form, and back to being Yakumi, I would be out of anyone's sight, thereby avoiding any accidental discoveries. Thankfully, the toilet was empty, as everyone was in the, or on the way to, the classrooms. I quickly finished my soon-to-be daily ritual, and rushed off to Classroom 2-A.

I caught up to Negi and the others, and I noticed that Yukihiro Ayaka was among the group. I saw Miyazaki Nodoka glancing out the window, anticipating Negi's arrival. Negi exchanged greetings with her.

As we entered the room, the blackboard eraser trap, which had been re-installed, was caught by Ayaka on its way down. The class settled down, and the customary bow and greeting was given.

The first class was English. As we opened our textbooks to page 76, I noticed that Evangeline was smirking.

"Ah, Evangeline, any reason for that creepy smile?" I asked.

"Watch this, girl. Most of these airheads know squat about English. Takamichi wasn't here to teach them that often, after all."

Negi was reading out the passage, entitled "Jason the Flower". _What a simple sounding passage..._

"Spring came, Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends." Obviously, this was in English. It is English class, after all... "All right," he asked in Japanese this time. "Would anyone like to translate this passage?"

As his eyes scanned the room, all the girls in the direct line of his sight seemed to find the walls and the floor interesting. He turned towards Asuna... "How about you, Asuna-san?"

"What did you pick me for?" Ignoring Negi's attempts at explaining, she went on, "You're supposed to pick a number from the register or something! Don't you know anything?"

"But... 'Asuna' starts with 'A'," Negi protested.

"The register goes by surname!"

"Ah, excuses, excuses," Evangeline said to me. "She has no academic ability at all, mind you."

"That's mean, Evangeline." I turned to see Ayaka trying to answer in Asuna's stead, probably to impress Negi. This made Asuna attempt the question.

After taking a deep breath, she started, "Jason... fell off... the flower and spring came? Jason and the flower... um... ate branches... in a tall tree... one hundred... bones? Uh... And the bones... were wood..."

"I was telling the truth, wasn't I?" Evangeline had been smirking through the whole thing.

"It's still mean of you," I replied.

My other classmates had started laughing, probably due to Negi's blunt statement that Asuna's English wasn't good. As Asuna stood there, clueless, Kakizaki Misa had added that Asuna sucked at Maths, Ayase Yue mentioned Asuna's ability in Japanese (or her lack of), Chao Rinshen finished the list with Geography and Social Studies, and Ayaka rounded it up by calling Asuna a total dunce. Someone mentioned that Asuna was only good at PE...

Asuna decided to take this chance to blame it all on Negi. As she grabbed Negi towards her, I saw some strands of her hair touch his nose for a second, and then...

"AH-CHOO!"

The train incident was definitely his fault; his sneeze had the same power as _Flans Exarmatio_; in fact, it probably was the spell, invoked by the sneeze accidentally. Since there was nothing to disarm, the spell chose the next closest thing: Asuna's clothes.

As the class wondered about the "freak wind", Asuna fumed, and Ayaka accused Asuna of stripping in class. Asuna found herself in spare clothes again. She spent the remainder of the lesson glaring at Negi.

The next class was a free period, so I decided to speak to Konoka about my club affiliation.

"Japanese Archery Club and Library Exploration Club?" She asked.

"Those two are quite interesting. I would like to learn more about Japanese culture, and I do love reading books," I explained.

"Well, okay!" she said with a big grin. "I'll tell gramps later, so that you can join club activities immediately!"

"Thanks," I replied.

"I'll warn you, though, that the Library Exploration Club isn't just named that way as a metaphor!"

"Thanks, I guess." I was clueless. I mean, I have seen very large libraries before...

I glanced outside the window and I noticed Negi sitting at the plaza. I decided to speak with him for a while, he was probably down from the Asuna incident earlier.

As I approached him from the building, I noticed a running, blushing Nodoka, with Yue and Haruna giving chase. I looked in Negi's direction, and I noticed him standing as if in victory, clutching something that looked like a vial in his right hand. He ran off into the nearby forest... Naturally, I gave chase.

Negi was setting up the standard equipment for brewing instant potions. After taking and crushing what looked like a ball from the vial he held, he added the powder to the boiling mixture, while saying, "_Rastel Mascir Magister! Age Nascatur! Potio Amoris!_"

After the initial shock from the non-dangerous explosion of magical energy, I realized what Negi had just done; those were the "Super Magic Balls of Seven Colors (Adult Only)" that Nekane-oneechan had given him! He had used one to make a love potion!

I looked back to were Negi had been, only to find that he was gone. Turning towards the school's direction, I saw him running at top speed. _Man, he's fast._ I have to stop him before he does something illegal...

"_Flamma et Aqua! Teleportus!_"

I found myself at the staircase, although I was inevitably behind Negi... I dashed after him, determined to prevent a potential disaster.

I arrived at the room, ready to shout "STOP" with bloody conviction, when... Asuna dumped the liquid into Negi's mouth! Oh no...

I do not remember what happened next. Even if I was given the chance to, I wouldn't dare to find out.

I had found myself outside the library. Asuna was carrying Nodoka, and Negi looked relieved.

"Thanks, Asuna-san! I owe you one," Negi said.

The bell rang, signalling the next class. Asuna and I rushed back to class, in order to arrive before the chemistry teacher did. I looked around the classroom, noting that most of my classmates looked dazed, as if they were trying to remember something. That potion sure was potent. Crude, yes, but potent nonetheless.

The afternoon was rather uneventful, apart from a few explosions in the chemistry laboratory. These were shared almost 50-50 by Asuna and our somewhat incompetent teacher, Hitotama Masayoshi. Apparently, the guy was mixing up whatever he could get his hands on, after which he promptly lit up the mixture... Somehow, Asuna thought he was doing the right thing and did exactly the same. Luckily, Konoka stopped her from placing a whole box of matches, which resulted only in a minor gas explosion, while our unfortunate, bleeding and burnt teacher was escorted out by the dazed medical rep Izumi Ako.

My after-class schedule consisted of a briefing by the captain of the Kyuudou (Japanese Archery) team. Her name was Ishida Kaname. She struck me as rather quiet, but smiling and approachable... Sort of like Okouchi Akira in my class. She explained the rudiments of Kyuudou to me, and its roots in Japanese history and culture. After that, she took me to the storage room to find a suitable yumi, or bow.

"Yumi are usually taller than the archers, and may take a while to get used to," she said.

"They're not made of wood?"

"They used to be, and some archers still use wood, but now synthetic ones are preferred due to durability," she replied with a smile.

After some mokuso or meditation in seiza, Kaname started instructing me on hassetsu, the eight stages of shooting.

"Archery, whether western or eastern, requires concentration. Meditation before practice is required. Clear your mind and be one with the arrow," she said.

After a few tries at the range, I still couldn't draw the bowstring fully, reaching only my elbow as I strained.

"Practice makes perfect, ne?" Shimada Kikyo, one of my clubmates, said as she sent an arrow into a bullseye.

"I see..." Somehow, this reminds me of my daily escapades with Negi back at Wales, when he would practice offensive spells deemed too advanced for us to learn... I used to complain about it, but now I seem to understand why he used to do it.

"Well, as you can see, the bowstring takes strength to pull... It's due to the tension in the string. Continue training, and you surely will be able to do it... Gah!" Her arrow had missed its mark.

"Concentration is important, Yakumi-chan. I think you should train using the makiwara ya to improve your technique," she said, indicating a row of straw dummies. "Do not worry about not hitting the targets; stand close them so you most certainly hit. These dummies are for refining your technique," she concluded with a smile.

I bowed in thanks, and began training on the dummies. Eventually, I found that I could now draw the string an inch more.

The bell rang, indicating the end of club activities. After saying my farewells, I headed for the staff lounge. I saw Asuna and Konoka already there, waiting for Negi.

"Ah, Yakumi-chan, how was your Kyuudou class?" Konoka inquired.

"It was fun, although I'm still too weak to draw a bow fully," I confessed.

"Hehe, I think Asuna'll be able to do that, though... She's the muscle girl of the class, after all!"

"Oh, shut up, Konoka. Hey, there's Negi," Asuna declared.

While walking back to the dorms, when Negi lagged behind for a while.

"Hey, Negi, hurry up! Wait, what are you writing on the register?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on Negi, show us!"

As we chatted idly, I thought, _This is going to be a good year_.

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: That's it for this chapter. Translations, as always, are near the end.

Anya: Eh? That Chemistry teacher is familiar...

Jennon-Donnon: Thank Master Masa Random for his clumsy OC, then. Oh, and I'd like to thank Eternal-Longing, Kafka'sdragon, Midnight Sleeper, Tsutomu Teroku and X Serac for the input. I really appreciate the help, gal and guys. Archery was suggested by Eternal-Longing.

Anya: You just love sucking up to people, don't you? And do you even know a thing about Archery?

Jennon-Donnon: Hey! I've had Archery training, and I do know that drawing a bowstring is extremely hard!

Anya: ...

Jennon-Donnon: That aside, I'd like to ask for reviews, including criticism (preferably the constructive type). Flames are accepted, but they are going to be treated with **extreme** prejudice.

Negi: Where am I again?

Jennon-Donnon: You're lucky Haruhi didn't ask for a mage.

_**Translations:**_

_Japanese:_

Kyuudou – Japanese Archery. The main differences are techniques and bow size. Occidental (western) archery calls for bows half a person's size. The string is drawn only up to the chin. Kyuudou uses large bows longer than the archer's height. The string is drawn until it is behind the person's ear.

Yumi – Bow used for Kyuudou. Most are 2 meters long. They are usually made of bamboo, although synthetics may be used.

Mokuso – Meditation

Seiza – Japanese formal sitting position

Ya – Arrow

Makawari Ya – Makawari refers to straw dummies, and ya refers to arrows. Makawari ya are straw dummies used in Kyuudou.

_Latin:_

Rastel Mascir Magister – Negi's spell key

Flamma et Aqua – Anya/Yakumi's spell key

Flans Exarmatio – Wind Flower, Disarm!

Age Nascatur! Potio Amoris! - Come into Existence! Love Potion!

Teleportus – Move through a distance (teleport)

_Explanations:_

Hitotama Masayoshi (Masayoshi Hitotama) – **Master Masa Random**'s 2nd main Negima OC. Read "**Muddled Up**" for more info. Just a passsing cameo, though.

Ishida Kaname – From Ishida Uryu (Uryu Ishida), a Kyuudou user in BLEACH, and Chidori Kaname (Kaname Chidori) from Full Metal Panic.

Shimada Kikyo – From Shimada Kambei (Kambei Shimada) in the movie Seven Samurai (and subsequently, Samurai 7 the anime) and Kikyo from Inuyasha. Both are Kyuudou users.

Suzumiya Haruhi – A character from the series named after her. Wikipedia is thy friend, and thy sworn enemy.

* * *

Jennon-Donnon: Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review (or two!) 

Anya: Where's Negi?

Jennon-Donnon points to the TV, showing Negi as the advisor for the SOS-Dan.

Anya: EH!?


End file.
